Gotham (Temporada 2)
de 2015 |finalización = de 2016 |Anterior = Temporada 1 |Siguiente = Temporada 3}} La segunda temporada de Gotham (subtitulada como Rise of the Villains y Wrath of the Villains) se estrenó el 21 de septiembre de 2015 en Estados Unidos. Fecha de la segunda temporada de Gotham Luego de un parón de tres meses regresó el 29 de febrero de 2016''Fox anuncia parón invernal y fecha de regreso para la 2ª temporada de Gotham'' y concluyó el 23 de Mayo de 2016 con un total de 44 episodios emitidos en general. Gotham, comunicado de final de temporada Sinopsis La historia de orígenes continúa en '''GOTHAM: EL ASCENSO DE LOS VILLANOS'. Las apuestas están más altas que nunca ya que aparecen nuevos supervillanos más ambiciosos y depravados, y el realineamiento de las alianzas sacude la lucha por el poder en la ciudad.'' El detective Jim Gordon (Ben McKenzie) y el éticamente cuestionable detective veterano Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) se mantienen a la vanguardia de la lucha contra la delincuencia en esta ciudad peligrosamente corrupta. Mientras que enfrenta los criminales más famosos de Gotham, la brújula moral de Gordon comienza a vacilar. Sin embargo, es tomado bajo el ala de Nathaniel Barnes (Michael Chiklis), un fanático ley y el orden que no tiene miedo de hacer enemigos. Mientras tanto, Gordon continúa con su cruzada para ganar la confianza del joven Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz), quien está en un claro camino convertirse el hombre que está destinado a ser, después de descubrir los secretos más profundos de su padre, con la ayuda de su mayordomo de confianza y mentor, Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee) y aliado recientemente descubierto en Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox (Chris Chalk). Para eso, tendrán que superar los obstáculos de las organizaciones como la Orden de San Dumas y la misteriosa Corte de los Búhos. Elenco Elenco principal *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepot *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma *James Frain como Theo Galavan *Jessica Lucas como Tabitha Galavan/Tigress Elenco secundario *Nicholas D'Agosto como Harvey Dent *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk como Lucius Fox *Drew Powell como Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis como Nathaniel Barnes *Natalie Alyn Lind como Silver St. Cloud *Clare Foley como Ivy Pepper Elenco invitado *Zabryna Guevara como Sarah Essen *Carol Kane como Gertrud Kapelput *Peter Scolari como Gillian B. Loeb *Cameron Monaghan como Jerome Valeska *Anthony Carrigan como Victor Zsasz *Todd Stashwick como Richard Sionis *Mark Margolis como Paul Cicero *Ron Rifkin como Padre Creel *Michelle Veintimilla como Bridget Pike/Firefly *Nathan Darrow como Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Bd Wong como Hugo Strange *Kristen Hager como Nora Fries *Tonya Pinkins como Ethel Peabody *Jada Pinkett Smith como Fish Mooney *Paul Reubens como Elijah Van Dahl *Melinda Clarke como Grace Van Dahl *Dustin Ybarra como Robert Greenwoood: él es un caníbal homicida encerrado en el Asilo Arkham tras ser encontrado culpable del asesinato y posterior canibalismo sobre más de una docena de mujeres. Según su descripción su apetito por el asesinato es solo superado por su... bueno, apetito. Él y otros internos escaparon del asilo con la ayuda de Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. Fue asesinado por Jerome Valeska luego de decir una frase que Jerome debía decir. *Raul Castillo como Eduardo Flamingo: uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de Gotham. Para él, matar es un trabajo, una forma de arte. Armado con una cadena de pinchos y ganas de carne, este asesino será uno de los enemigos más complicados del detective Jim Gordon. *David Fierro como Zaardon el Cegador de Almas: un supervillano novato mentalmente insano que fue enviado al Asilo Arkham tras atacar a varios civiles. Él fue usado como parte de una conspiración para asaltar el asilo, donde su vuerpo libero un gas paralizante que acabó con su vida e incapacitó al resto. *Stink Fisher como Aaron Helzinger: Un villano con gran musculatura y sumamente agresivo con un capacidad cerebral limitada. Fue encerrado en el Asilo Arkham por matar a su familia con sus propias manos hasta que escapó con la ayuda de Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. *Will Brill como Arnold Dobkins: Un violador que fue encerrado en el Asilo Arkham. Fue uno de los pocos prisioneros liberados por Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. Durante un intento de acabar con un autobús repleto de porristas, Dobkins fue arrestado por Gordon eventualmente asesinado por Tabitha con rifle francotirador. *Tommy Flanagan como The Knife: Uno de los habitantes más peligrosos de Gotham. Su encanto, su estilo y su buen humor encubren a un asesino a sueldo sin remordimientos cuyas habilidades están al servicio del mejor postor. Se sentará contigo, se reirá contigo y después te cortará la garganta. *Paulina Singer como Josie Mac: Una de las jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. *Lenny Platt como Luke Garrett: Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. él resultó quemado en un enfrentamiento contra Firelfy y los detectives Gordon y Bullock; más adelante murió en un hospital. *Lucas Salvagno como Sal Martinez:Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. Fue asesinado por Tabitha Galavan en el enfrentamiento entre la pandilla del Pingüino con la policía. *Ian Quinlan como Carl Pinkney: Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. Fue asesinato a golpes por Edward Nygma. *Leo Fitzpatrick como Joe Pike: es el líder de los hermanos Pike, un de grupo pirómanos oriundos de los Estrechos totalmente leales a Fish Mooney. Era abusivo con su hermanastra Bridget, hasta que esta lo asesino quemandolo vivo con su lanzallamas. *Ari McKay Wilford como Cale Pike: era el segundo al mando de los hermanos Pike, que también era abusivo con su hermanastra Bridget, hasta que esta le asesino quemandolo vivo con su lanzallamas. *Noah Robbins como Evan Pike: el miebro mas joven de los hermanos Pike que también es abusivo con su hermanastra Bridget. Mientras se encontraba comprando napalm en un mercado para el nuevo encargo del grupo, Evan fue arrinconado por James Gordon y Nathaniel Barnes quienes al dispararle hicieron explotar una barra napalm escondida en sus pantalones. *Michelle Gomez como The Lady: ella es la líder de una organización de asesinos que utiliza como fachada un bar. *Michael Bowen como Patrick "Matches" Malone: uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de Gotham, Matches Malone es un desgastado y filosófico sicario que puede ser el gatillo detrás de uno de los crímenes más importantes en la historia de Gotham. *Lori Petty como Jeri: una extravagante y enigmática anfitriona de un club de los bajos fondos en el que el arte y el asesinato se celebran de la misma forma. Bruce se encuentra con ella buscando información sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Pero ella y su pandilla de alegres maníacos son menos serviciales cuando Jim Gordon se les presenta. *Jamar Greene como Terrence "Cupcake" Shaw: Antiguo compañero de Patrick "Matches" Malone hasta que fue traicionado por este y encerrado en prisión por 10 años. Luego de eso inició un circuito de pelea donde Alfred debió luchar para obtener la dirección de Patrick. Tras ser derrotado por el mayordomo, Terrence les dijo que contactaran a Jeri. *Julia Taylor Ross como Karen Jennings: era un conejillo de indias del proyecto Quimera, que fue escondida después de que Thomas Wayne cerrara el programa. Años después, Bruce Wayne la busca para tratar de descubrir la verdad detrás del proyecto. Sin embargo, es asesinada por Mr. Freeze antes de poder decirle al chico lo que quería saber. *Paul Pilcz como Sonny Gilzean: sobrino de Butch Gilzean y traficante de hongos alucinogenos. *Justin Mark como Charles Van Dahl: hijo de Grace Van Dahl, hijastro de Elijah Van Dahl. Es asesinado por Oswald Cobblepot. *Kaley Ronayne como Sasha Van Dahl: hija de Grace Van Dahl, hijastra de Elijah Van Dahl. Es asesinada por Oswald Cobblepot. *Brian McManamon como Basil Karlo/Clayface *Ned Bellamy como Alcaide Carlson Grey:el corrupto encargado de la penitenciaria de Blackgate que ordenó matar a James Gordon por pedido de su amigo Gillian Loeb. *Peter Mark Kendall como Peter "Puck" Davies:un recluso de Blackgate que trató de hacerse amigo de Gordon. Murió tras recibir un brutal golpiza. *Marc Damon Johnson como Wilson Bishop:un guardia de seguridad de Blackgate que ayudó a Gordon a escapar. *Christian Frazier como Henry Weaver:un recluso de Blackgate que intentó varias veces asesinar a Gordon por orden del alcaide Grey. *Kit Flanagan como la mujer de pelo blanco: es una mujer misteriosa con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de búho. Producción El 17 de enero de 2015, mediante la cuenta oficial de la serie se anunció que Fox había dado el visto bueno para una segunda temporada.Confirmación oficial Tras el final del rodaje de la primera temporada, el productor de la serie John Stephens y parte del elenco se presentaron en la WonderCon 2015 para responder preguntas de los fans. Allí Stephens desveló varios conceptos de la nueva temporada, como la idea de mostrar el surgimiento del joven millonario Bruce Wayne y otra de explorar un poco más el personaje de Jerome, el joven presentado en episodio The Blind Fortune Teller. Además, reveló tener planes para utilizar villanos como Clayface, Victor Fries y El Sombrerero Loco para la nueva temporada. Por último, se barajó la posibilidad de utilizar a La Corte de los Búhos, pero Stephens no confirmo nada al respecto. WonderCon 2015 La temporada también contará el origen del Guasón, uno de los villano más icónicos de Batman, por lo que se espera que los primeros capítulos estén completamente centrados en él.‘Gotham’: El origen del Joker comenzará a tratarse en los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada En una entrevista con el portal Monkeys Fighting Robots ''David Mazouz destacó que uno de los puntos fuertes de su actuación en esta temporada será la de establecer la personalidad dual que caracteriza a Bruce Wayne y su alter ego Batman. ''La segunda temporada de Gotham empezará a mostrar las dos personalidades de Bruce Wayne Los miembros del reparto Drew Powell (Butch Gilzean), Morena Baccarin (Leslie Thompkins), Nicholas D'Agosto (Harvey Dent) y Chris Chalk (Lucius Fox) fueron promovidos al estatus regular. En junio de 2015 se reporto que James Frain fue elegido como el nuevo villano - el multimillonario industrial Theo Galavan, mientras que Jessica Lucas fue elegida en el papel de la hermana de Theo, Tabitha Galavan, que es la versión de televisión de la villana de DC Comics, Tigress. En julio se reportó que Michael Chiklis fue elegido como el capitán del DPGC, Nathaniel Barnes. Otras nuevas incorporaciones al reparto fueron: Natalie Alyn Lind como Silver St. Cloud, Michelle Veintimilla como Bridget Pike (que es la versión de televisión del villano Firefly), Nathan Darrow como Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze y Bd Wong como Hugo Strange. Aunque inicialmente se confirmó que no estaría de regreso para la segunda temporada, el 29 de enero de 2016 se anunció que Jada Pinkett Smith regresaria repitiendo su papel de Fish Mooney después de la aparente desaparición del personaje al final de la primera temporada. Episodios Gotham Stories En enero de 2016 se anunció el lanzamiento de Gotham Stories un web comic animado de 5 partes Gotham Stories announced! destinado a contar los sucesos ocurridos en Gotham tras el final de la primera parte de la segunda temporada. Curiosidades *Nicholas D'Agosto, Morena Baccarin, Chris Chalk y Drew Powell fueron promovidos al elenco secundario. Harvey Dent will be a regular on Gotham—but you’ll have to wait‘Gotham’ asciende a Morena Baccarin como personaje regular por la segunda temporadachris chalk lucius fox made a regular for Gotham season 2Drew Powell sera un personaje regular en la segunda temporada de Gotham *Jada Pinkett Smith confirmó que su personaje, Fish Mooney, no regresaria para la segunda temporada. Jada Pinkett Smith no regresara a Gotham Sin embargo, en enero de 2016 se confirmó su vuelta para unos cuantos capítulos. Jada Pinkett Smith regresa a Gotham *David Zayas no regresará para esta temporada. *Victoria Cartagena y Andrew Stewart Jones fueron removidos del elenco principal. ndrew Stewart-Jones y Victoria Cartagena no regresaran como regulares *Se espera que el Sr. Frío, el Sombrero Loco, Clayface y Hugo Strange aparezcan en esta temporada. Temporada 2: Clayface, Sombrero Loco y Hugo Strange y más Guasón *La serie gano el premio Gracie 2015 en la categoría "Drama sobresaliente". Imágenes Promocionales Gotham---tv-guide-cover-142031.jpg 9TZ7sWH.jpg Gotham-header-h-2015-146697.jpg Gotham2-146698.jpg 40222.jpg Gotham-the-cave-148846.jpg Gotham_banner_2.jpg Paul_Reubens_Gotham.jpg Galavan_Alcalde.jpg Gotham_Season_2.jpg Wrath_of_the_villans.jpg Familia_Pingüino.jpg Personajes Gotham3-146699.jpg Gotham4-146696.jpg 40356 big.png 40362 big.png 40355 big.png 40358 medium.png 40354 medium.png 40360 medium.png 40365 medium.png 40357 big.png 40359 big.png 40363 big.png 40364 big.png Fg_01-set-singles-drew_0085.rc-r_hires1.jpg Edward_Nygman_Temporada_2.png Vídeos Spots Hambriento La Cueva Los lunaticos manejaran el asilo Secuelas Nygma Secuelas Gordon Secuelas Oswald Secuelas La Cueva Secuelas Barbara Los villanos surgen Los monstruos están llegando. El origen de los villanos Temporada en siete Lo malo puede ser hermoso Los lunes serán épicos Bienvenido al origen de los villanos Jerome New York Comic-Con Sizzle Reel Trailer Mr. Freeze El Frío está llegando Los lunes a la noche se pusieron fríos Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne Conoce a Hugo Strange Un hombre que no responde a nadie Llámame Pingüino Frío Adelanto Pingüino Días extraños Encarcelado La nueva familia de Oswald Granjas Pinewood Pinewood Renacimiento Mi nombre es Fish Mooney Indian Hill Develando el guion del final de la 2da temporada Videodiario de David Mazouz del final de la 2da temporada Referencias }} Categoría:Gotham (Serie de Tv)